


Deserving of Love

by lostgirl966



Series: Goodeday [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, proposal, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Misty doesn't feel as if she deserves Cordelia's love





	Deserving of Love

Misty lay playing with Cordelia’s hair as she lay on her bare chest. As she twirled her girlfriend’s golden hair between her fingers Misty found herself deep in thought. Thoughts so deep, that they eventually spilled from her lips. “You love me as if I deserve it.”

Slowly Cordelia turned her head to look up at her. “You do deserve it.” Cordelia’s brows furrowed as she spoke. “Why do you say that?”

Misty sighed deeply looking out the window beside the bed at the full moon that hung in the sky. “Sometimes it just feels like I don’t the deserve the amazing love that you give me.”

Cordelia full sat up now straddling Misty’s body. Her eyes were kind and gentle as she starred down at Misty. “Well,” she said in a soft tone. “I plan to spend the rest of my life convincing you otherwise.”

Misty chuckled and smiled raising her eyebrows. “Is that a proposal?”

“It can be if you want it to be.”

Misty froze then. She stared up at Cordelia in awestruck. She could tell Cordelia was by no means joking. “Do you want it to be Delia?”

“I do want to,” Cordelia stated frankly as she leaned down to give Misty a fleeting kiss. “So yes, Misty Day. Will you marry me?”

Misty sat up quickly, taking Cordelia into her arms. “Yes precious! I will marry you!” She covered her now fiancés mouth with her own in a hot and passionate kiss.

Cordelia broke away with giggles of happiness. She then reached for the bedside table opening the bottom drawer. From there then drew a small square box. “I bought this six months ago,” she explained. She opened it to show Misty a simple golden band with a small diamond on top.

Misty beamed broadly. “Give me a second,” she replied slipping out from under Cordelia and scurrying to her closet. From a top shelf under some shawls, she brought out another small square box. She rushed back to the bed to show Cordelia what was inside. It was another ring that was identical to the one Cordelia had.

“You’re joking,” Cordelia grinned. She chuckled looking from one ring to the other. She shook her head slightly in disbelief as she spoke. “Great minds think alike; don’t they my love?”

“It would see they do,” Misty replied. There was a slight pause as the two witches sat and took in the astounding moment. “Well,” Misty began breaking the silence. “It would seem as if we have a wedding to plan.”

“It would seem so,” Cordelia said smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
